Legolas's Twin
by Cyn James
Summary: Legolas has a twin sister! No good at summaries, but this is basically her story
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I claim nothing besides Lillin, oh and Legolas rocks! Also this is slightly screwed up because I typed it on e-mail first. Next chapter will probably be less ummm crazy. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Legolas, wake up! Grab your bow and arrows! Get up!" Legolas slowly opened his eyes to his twin sister standing over him with his weopons in her hand. Lillin through them on him and went to buckel her sword to her waist. Legolas sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's goin' on Lil?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Look out the window," she told him. He walked out onto the balcony. His eyes widened. There were orcs swarming all over Rivendell! He quickly grabbed his bow and shot at them. He stopped and turned around when he saw Lillin going out the door.  
  
"Lil where are you going?" he shouted. She took no notice of him and went out where the action was. He ran after her. He was not letting her be killed by some mindless orc! He knew she could take care of herself but he couldn't help being worried. Boromir too had been strong and able to handle danger, but the orcs had gotten him and they were not getting Lillin!" He looked frantically around for her until he spotted her.  
  
"NO!" he cried, for she was lying helplessly on the ground, an arrow piercing her shoulder. He ran to her side and breathed a sigh of relief. She was unconcious, but still alive. He picked her up and got her to the medical wing, almost being shot himself. He was glad she was asleep. He would have gone through Hell getting her to believe that she needed to get medical attention. Legolas walked out of the medical wing, stringing an arrow to his bow. He walked out to a nearby balcony and began shooting at the orcs so fast you could barely see him stringing the arrows on the bow. The elves fought for three days before the last orcs either died or retreated. Legolas went up to see his sister in the medical wing and got a real shock. She was gone, and none of the elves new where she had gone. Legolas decided to ak her best friend Arwen if she had any idea where she had gone.  
  
"Arwen have you seen Lil?" he asked her. She looked at him, fear seemed to grow on her usually calm face.  
  
"Oh no! I can't believe she actually did it!" cried Arwen. Legolas was now very confused.  
  
"Arwen, what are you talking about? What did she tell you?" he questioned. He could not get a clear answer out of her so he decided to let her calm down for a while. He left Arwen to her sadness and went to get some sleep before he continued his search for his twin.  
  
Late the next day Arwen came to see him.  
  
"Lillin told me she was going to leave soon. She didn't want to tell you because she knew you would talk her out of it. I think her plan was to first travel to the woods of Lothlorien to speak with Galadriel, I'm not sure though," Arwen told him. She had barely gotten the words out when Legolas leapt to his feet and left to go find Aragorn. Legolas had a feeling that a new adventure had already begun.  
  
  
  
Dumb ending, but what can I say? I can't always write perfectly, some of you are probably thinking I never write prefectly. Oh well! Happy Xmas! 


	2. What did I do?

Not botherin' with a disclaimer! Sorry it took me a while to update, writers block took over my brain for a few days.  
  
Lillin sat under a tree, resting before she continued her journey to Lothlorien. She had to get moving before Legolas came and found her. He wouldn't understand why she left, no one would. They would think that she was being childish. She was only twenty minutes younger than Legolas, but everyone had always treated her as if it had been twenty years. That wasn't the only reason she left. She left because of Aragorn and Arwen. Every time she needed someone to talk to Arwen had always been there, but not anymore. Arwen spent all of her time with Aragorn. Lillin told Arwen that she felt that her was no longer acting like a best friend, but Arwen didn't seem to take her seriously. Lillin talked to her brother, who looked at her and said very matter-of-factly that she was insane. At that moment Lillin decided that she needed to get out. Legolas had thought she was crazy, Arwen had thought that she was crazy and Lillin couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave. She would go to Lothlorien and see Galadriel. She always had good advice. Lillin knew that she could count on her, even when her own twin brother was against her, but not Galadriel. With this thought Lillin got up and continued on her way to Lothlorien.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was worried beyond what you would have thought possible. He paced back and forth in his room, wondering what had made her leave. Lillin was his best friend as well as his sister. He racked his brain, trying to decide what had givin her the incentive to go. He sat down on his bed.  
  
"What did I say? What could I have done?" he said to who he thought was himself, he didn't notice that Arwen had come into his room.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she told him. Somehow Legolas just didn't believe her. He knew he had to have done something, he just didn't know what, all he knew was that it had something to do with him.  
  
  
  
Does that have nothing to do with the other chapter? I didn't read it so I have no clue.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Katey

Thanks 4 the wonderful reviews! Those of you who flamed me, well, actually no one did! Never mind! Arwenhippy, you better review this time! I work so hard on these chapters, yet they are always so short! I'm sorry about that!  
  
  
  
"Legolas, wait! I'm coming with you!" Legolas stopped his horse and saw Arwen galloping up. He knew she would not let him talk her out of coming. He wanted to do this alone. To find out what had made his sister leave, but he also knew that Arwen also felt guilty, and would not just sit quietly while her best friend was alone in the wilderness. Legolas waited for her to catch up before riding on. Legolas and Arwen were down a path that Lillin had always wanted to explore, the path that led to Lothlorien They were discussing whether or not to stop when Aragorn rode up between them.  
  
"Where are you two going?!" he demanded. Arwen rolled her eyes at him. She loved him, but sometimes he was just too overprotective!  
  
"Aragorn I told you! Remember this morning? I said that Legolas was going to find Lillin and that I had decided to go with him. You said you couldn't come because of some meeting with Gandalf you had to go to," she told him. Aragorn's eyes widened and before another word was spoken he rode back off toward Rivendell. They rode a little longer and decided to stop for the night. They silently ate and sat on a boulder near where they had parked the horses, each hoping this was the direction Lillin was heading in. The silence was broken when they heard hoof beats in the distance. They left their food and ducked behind the boulder, forgetting the horses would be hard to miss. Legolas peered over the edge of the boulder when he heard the hoof beats draw nearer. What he saw was a horse whiter than snow galloping in their direction. It stopped in front of their hiding place. Seated on the horse was a girl dressed in a long cloak that was green to match the trees. On her back she carried a quiver that was half filled with arrows. In one hand she held the reins of the horse, in the other was a bow, much like his own. She drew back her hood, revealing shoulder-length hair that was a dark blond color and startling blue eyes. He thought she didn't know he was watching her so didn't bother to keep hidden. Suddenly she turned and faced him, her blue eyes staring right into his. He saw a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"I am Katey of Rivendell. I was traveling back from visiting my aunt in Lothlorien when I heard a noise. I stopped and dismounted. I found a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes crying against a tree. She told me her name, Lillin of Mirkwood, sister to Legolas Greenleaf. She told me she was running to Lothlorien because she felt that her friends had forsaken her," she said.  
  
"I am Legolas and this is Arwen," he said. He was greatful to Katey for giving him the knowledge that his twin sister was still alive and told her so. She laughed and said that she would take them to the place she had found Lillin, on the off chance that she was still there. Arwen and Legolas quickly packed up they're food and got on their horses. They rode for most of the night until they came to a crossroads. Katey motioned for them to stop.  
  
"Shhh, listen," she told them. Legolas listened and heard quiet weeping. He dismounted and the others followed suit. He saw something move near a large silver beech tree.  
  
"Lillin!" he shouted, and ran off after his twin. Katey grabbed her bow and followed, Arwen did the same, leaving the horses forgotten. 


	4. Please Help!

All right- I am suffering from huge writers block- I don't know what I want to do- Please e-mail me any suggestions and if you want I will have you make a cameo appearance. I also really need a Beta-Reader, so if anyone is interested please just tell me. Thanks!  
  
~*Cyn*~  
  
  
  
P.S my e-mail is Cyn_James@beatlemail.com 


End file.
